A slide fastener is conventionally attached to an opening of various kinds of clothes and bags and the opening is opened/closed by operating a slider disposed on the slide fastener to slide to cause left and right element rows to couple or separate. In addition, a slide fastener attached to the front body of clothes and comprising a separable bottom end stop capable of pulling apart left and right fastener stringers after the slider being made to slide to one end of an element row disposed in the fastener is known.
An example of the slide fastener equipped with such a separable bottom end stop is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-95425 (Patent Document 1). For example, as shown in FIG. 14, a slide fastener 20 described in Patent Document 1 is a slide fastener capable of opening from both end sides in a length direction.
The slide fastener 20 includes first and second fastener stringers 21 left and right including an element row 24, first and second sliders 22a, 22b back and front that can be slid along the element row 24, left and right stops disposed on one end side (front end side) of the element row 24, an insert pin 25 fixed to the other end side (back end side) of the element row 24 in the first fastener stringer 21, and a box pin 26 fixed to the other end side (back end side) of the element row 24 in the second fastener stringer 21.
The first and second fastener stringers 21 each have a fastener tape 23 in which a core thread portion 23a is disposed on a tape side edge and a plurality of fastener elements 24a constituting the element row 24 and the plurality of fastener elements 24a is attached to tape side edges opposed the fastener tapes 23 each other at predetermined intervals.
The first slider 22a is disposed forward than the second slider 22b and the first and second sliders 22a, 22b are configured as so-called free sliders including a slider body and a tab held rotatably on the slider body. The slider body includes upper and lower blades, a connecting post connecting one ends of the upper and lower blades, left and right flange portions extending from left and right side edges of the upper and lower blades in a direction closer to each other, and a tab mounting post provided upright in a gate shape on the upper surface of the upper blade.
In addition, left and right shoulders are provided across the connecting post at one end of the slider body and a posterior orifice is provided at a back end of the slider body. Further, an element guide passage in a substantially Y shape communicating the left and right shoulders and the posterior orifice is disposed between the upper and lower blades. In this case, the first and second sliders 22a, 22b are inserted into the element row 24 in such a way that the respective posterior orifices are opposed to each other.
The insert pin 25 in Patent Document 1 includes an insert pin body 25a in a substantially prismatic shape fixed to the fastener tape 23, a projecting portion 25b projecting toward the box pin 26 in an end region on the side of the element row 24 of the insert pin body 25a, and a protruding portion 25c protruding forward from the tip portion of the projecting portion 25b. 
On the other hand, the box pin 26 includes a box pin body 26a fixed to the fastener tape 23, a stopper portion 26b in a hook shape disposed at a lower end of the box pin body 26a, a projecting portion 26c projected toward the insert pin 25 from the side face opposed to the insert pin 25 of the box pin body 26a, and a protuberance 26d rising to the surface of an upper end of the box pin body 26a. 
The slide fastener 20 in Patent Document 1 as described above has the first and second sliders 22a, 22b disposed by opposing the posterior orifices each other so the slide fastener 20 is configured to be able to separate the left and right element rows 24 in an coupled state not only from one end (front end) of the element rows 24, but also from the other end (lower end).
Particularly in Patent Document 1, the box pin 26 has the protuberance 26d rising from the box pin body 26a and thus, when the first and second sliders 22a, 22b are made to slide up to the terminal position (lower end position) on the side of the box pin 26 and held on the box pin 26, the protuberance 26d of the box pin 26 is closely in contact with the inner surface of the slider body of the first slider 22a to increase a frictional force of the first slider 22a with respect to the box pin 26.
Accordingly, when the first slider 22a is stopped at a predetermined position of the box pin 26, the first slider 22a is held at the stop position to stabilize the position of the first slider 22a relative to the box pin 26 and also the first slider 22a can be inhibited from freely sliding from a state in which the first slider 22a is held on the box pin 26.
Therefore, for example, when an operation to insert the insert pin 25 into the first and second sliders 22a, 22b is performed, an effect of being able to prevent the positions of the first and second sliders 22a, 22b from being displaced and to smoothly insert the insert pin 25 into the sliders without being caught by the first slider 22a or the second slider 22b. 
Incidentally, some conventional slide fasteners have various functions depending on products (products provided with fastener) in which the slide fastener is used. For example, a slider of a slide fastener used in clothes and the like in which the slider is equipped with a stopping mechanism capable of holding the slider at the stop position of an element row when sliding along the element row is stopped is known.
An example of the slider equipped with a stopping mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-95370 (Patent Document 2). The slider described in Patent Document 2 has a locking pawl body disposed in an element guide passage of the slider body so as to allow the locking pawl to advance or retreat and the locking pawl body is attached to the slider body in such a way that a portion of the locking pawl body (locking pawl portion) is allowed to advance into the element guide passage by being energized by a plate spring member.
Ina slider of Patent Document 2 comprising such a locking pawl body, when the slider is made to slide by operating a tab, the tab raises the locking pawl body against energization of the plate spring member to retreat the locking pawl portion from the element guide passage and therefore, the slider can smoothly be slid. On the other hand, when the slider is stopped and the operation of the tab is finished, the locking pawl body is energized by the plate spring member and the locking pawl portion is advanced into the element guide passage before being engaged with fastener elements and therefore, the slider can be held at the stop position with stability.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-41440 (Patent Document 3), on the other hand, a slider fastener having a function to produce a sound when a slider is made to slide along an element row is disclosed.
The slide fastener described in Patent Document 3 includes left and right first and second fastener stringers including the element row and the slider that can be slid along the element row. All fastener elements constituting the element row have a protrusion disposed on the upper surface of the element and the protrusion provided on each fastener element is configured in such a way that the slider is not prevented from sliding or a human body is not damaged. Further, the slider has a sound production chamber including a pawl that produces a sound by being brought into contact with the protrusion provided on the fastener element.
In a slide fastener of Patent Document 3 configured as described above, when the slider is made to slide along the element row, a sound can be produced by the sound production chamber of the slider by the pawl of the slider being brought into contact with the protrusion of a fastener element and repelled. Accordingly, for example, by attaching a slide fastener of Patent Document 3 to an opening of a bag, a timbre can be played every time the opening is opened/closed, which makes it easier to notice pickpocketing or theft and increases crime prevention.